Talk:Rinnegan
Kekkei Mora Since Jin no Sho lists Hagoromo as Kekkei Mora user, should this be classified as Kekkei Genkai? Was it anywhere ever stated to be Kekkei Genkai?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :What. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:39, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::He's saying that the Rinnegan was never classified as a kekkei genkai and because Hagoromo was listed as a kekkei mora user, then this is also a kekkei mora.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::And it's not a joke? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::And if you have time to make a joke yourself, you have time to actually answer him yes? Everything I read is second hand, is there a source that actually calls the Rinnegan a kekkei genkai or not?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:00, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes. And I really don't know how you can't answer this question yourselves. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:06, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I can't read Japanese. Hence why I said "Everything I read is second hand", and I've reading off bad translations before.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I understand, but the databook's been out for a few years now. Don't you think any mistranslations would've been corrected by now? :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 15:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You would think, but as I said, I've been going off wrong translations before.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:13, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Hagoromo's page has it listed Kekkei Mōra.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 15:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I know, that's because people here still think it's our job to correct the manga. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::@Kuroiraikou: Assuming the databook is not wrong, kekkei mora functions differently than kekkei genkai but we are not given any reason as to how. One of the few things we do know is that some things that are listed as kekkei genkai for others are listed for kekkei mora for Kaguya and Hagoromo. If memory serves me correctly, Kaguya's Byakugan is listed as a kekkei mora, yet we know it is a kekkei genkai for the Hyuga.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Kaguya's Byakugan was never called KKM. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:30, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::I was under the impression nothing under the impression that in her profile she had the kekkei mora symbol or character, or whatever marking they had, instead of a kekkei genkai mark, like other known users of a kekkei genkai.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that's true. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:42, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@TheUltimate3, with same reasoning we must delete Rinne Sharingan from Madara's infobox, then. :| ./ Rage gtx (talk) 16:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) @Seelentau: Hence, based on that, everything Kaguya has is (currently) listed as Kekkei Mora, which is why the article reads "We don't actually know what this crap is." @Rage gtx: I'm going to assume you mean remove Rinne Sharingan as a kekkei mora from his infobox. Does the databook give him the kekkei mora classification? If not, then yes it should just be kekkei genkai.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:27, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :TU3, by adding the Rinnegan as a KKM for Hagoromo or the Byakugan as a KKM for Kaguya because they lack the KKG classification, we're attempting to correct the official sources. That is something we should never do. It's simply not our job to decide what's correct and what isn't. We're here to document, not to create our own versions of the manga. But apparently, I'm the only one who thinks so. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :@TheUltimate3 yes Madara has only KKG characteristic. :And here some of my HO on this case: Hagoromo has KKM because to achive Rinnegan Senju and Uchiha must mix Asura's and Indra's chakra/genes/stuff into themselves - so literally Rinnegan bloodline encompassing of Senju and Uchiha(two different bloodlines). In Madara's and Sasuke case Rinnegan is KKG because their dojutsus that evolved into Rinnegan were KKG(Sharingan) - mutation that not occured naturally. Now about Madara's Rinne Sharingan - he gained that eye after becoming JJ and using partial Biju Transformation(not different from Naruto gaining fox pupils when goes mad or Bi using tentacles) since parent technique that allowed Madara become JJ was KKG(Rikudō Jūbi Kyūin) so partial Biju Transformation that allows to Rinne Sharingan pop out is KKG as well ah and Obito who used Biju Transformation with same eye must be listed as well. Ok that's IMHO wanted to share. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 18:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::@Seelentau: Except we're not correcting anything this time. The databook did not list kekkei genkai for those two, but they were listed with these things. And because we literally know nothing about what a kekkei mora is, all we can is state what we got; "Databook says these are kekkei mora. We don't have any more info than that". For once, we are just pointing out what the databook is saying and going any further. ::@Rage gtx: That is fantastic and in no way can be verified. So thanks for that but it doesn't help one way or another.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::The databook doesn't label them as KKM, as I said. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke's Rinnegan Given the information in Gaiden 700+8, can we say that Sasuke *does* have the same Rinnegan as Hagoromo and Madara, but he also has an enhanced state? So for the forms section, how about "The Rinnegan" and "Sasuke's enhanced Rinnegan"? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 04:36, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :It's him simply using Rinnegan and Sharingan/Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time. Unlikely Madara who had to switch (or at least it seemed to be the case) Sasuke can use both doujutsu at once. It's Semi-Rinne Sharingan if you will :D--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 07:01, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Picking this up again: How likely is it that the Tomoe aren't part of Sasuke's Rinnegan and he really has Hagoromo's Rinnegan, just with the Sharingan's tomoe "shining through"? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:19, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I 'unno. I always figured his Rinnegan was special because it only appeared in one eye. Are we sure Kisihomoto didn't make a mistake and just forgot to draw the tomoe? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he screwed up Sasuke's eye.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, 100% sure. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:25, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Right, an entire page was dedicated to the tomoe re-appearing with statement that his ocular powers have returned. It's unique for 2 reasons: as mentioned, the Rinnegan appears just in one eye and there's 6 tomoe even though one Sharingan has only 3. So maybe it's a variant after all? And it turns into the basic one Hagoromo has when Sasuke is out of juice.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 02:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think it's because Sasuke's Sharingan is MS, so to somehow to represent it on Rinnegan Kishi did 6 tomoe. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 02:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::More likely for it being an EMS. Even Sasuke's regular MS had just three shapes, three ellipse-ish shapes. Omnibender - Talk - 18:51, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Momoshiki & Kinshiki Can someone to add Momoshiki & Kinshiki to the info box since the Boruto Movie Plot confirms that both of them wield the Rinnegan [1] --DC52 (talk) 04:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :That would take some infobox tinkering. As they're movie characters, they tend not to appear in infoboxes that collect info from other articles, if the article in particular lists something from the manga or anime. Omnibender - Talk - 14:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Why add Rinnegan to their info boxes considering the provided link is an unconfirmed source; fake plots are always made and cactua is not reliable. NewGenToneri (talk) 14:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri ::^lol. @Omnibender: The Rinnegan were already put into their infoboxes, it seems to work, doesn't it? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Nevermind. Well, it's basically the same as with Boruto and his Chidori... • Seelentau 愛 議 15:32, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: @Seelentau: Boruto and his "chidori" were seen in the trailer. Momoshinki's and Kimishinki's visuals have not even been seen yet and the cactua post does not have any credence really so I'd halt on the Rinnegan in their infoboxes. NewGenToneri (talk) 17:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri of awesome. ::::What do you know about her credibility? Do you speak Japanese? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::: @NewGenToneri The japanese raw of the Boruto Movie Plot is 100% legit (1), Cacatua's translation was approved by the translator mod of /r/naruto 2. Since Momoshiki & Kinshiki both have a rinnegan in each hand (3), we have already seen either Momoshiki or Kinshiki (4) --DC52 (talk) 19:01, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::5) I approve of the translation as well. :) So I guess that confirms the Byakugan as well. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Seelentau Alright I'm sorry, now I feel like a derp, haha. Just wanted to confirm its credence. NewGenToneri (talk) 20:33, June 23, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri Red Rinnegan It seems like they won't be changing the Rinnegan's red color in the Boruto movie, so that needs to be added accordingly. Or do we wait? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :I think we could add it.--JOA2012:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Considering that the movie is screening in less than two weeks, i think we should wait before saying Momoshiki's rinnegan is red, because Kishimotos art depicts it as light purple/pink. --DC52 (talk) 22:47, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Fake Rinnegan? Looking at this quote: " To that end he (Kabuto) successfully recreated the Rinnegan in Madara's reincarnated body, though these fake eyes didn't have full access to the original's abilities." I can't help but think this might be a misinterpretation. I thought that the problem with Madara's Rinnegan while he was a reincarnated shinobi was that they were indeed reincarnated Rinnegan- something that should have been as powerful as the real thing anyway. He was missing his Rinnegan when he died, though, as he gave them to Obito, and he was also really old. Are we to assume that Kabuto made his corpse younger and created a set of Rinnegan? Diamonddeath (talk) 09:49, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Image change That new image of Madara,and his Rinnegan doesn't look clear.Is there a better quality pic or something?--Vacent (talk) 14:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sadly not :( but Black Zetsu's upcoming flashback might depict it clearer. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Clarification Okay. Made an edit to this page regarding Momoshiki, but I was a bit conflicted. Should we say that Momoshiki's ability to absorb chakra on contact with his Rinnegan is unique to him like Limbo and Amenotejikara are to Madara and Sasuke, respectively? Or should we say that Momoshiki can use the Preta Path? I mean, I know we classified Sasuke as a Preta Path user due to him using the Deva Path (Chibaku Tensei) and by extension the Six Paths Technique and affirming his chakra absorption is the Preta Path, but still... need some clarification is all. 23:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say it's unique, since it also grants him the techniques which he absorbs. Preta Path, to my knowledge, doesn't do that.--Omojuze (talk) 23:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Good point there. 23:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Pertaining to Momoshiki's rinnegan For most of the movie Momoshiki has a red rinnegan, but after absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshikis red rinnegan turns into an ordinary light-purple rinnegan. This seems to suggest that Momoshiki's red rinnegan is some sort of de-powered rinnegan or sub-rinnegan, because after absorbing a large ammount of chakra Momoshiki's rinnegan turned the normal light-purple colour. --DC52 (talk) 02:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :It make sense. I hope this is clarified in the movie book. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 03:13, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not. Literally nothing is explained in that book. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) @Seelentau, Does Momoshiki ever even call his red palm eyes rinnegan? He never demonstrates any of the Six Paths Techniques. After absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshiki's palm eyes turn light-purple, so they are most definitely rinnegan, also the teaser plot says Momoshiki has palm rinnegans. Can we say for sure that the red palm eyes are even rinnegan? --DC52 (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Does the movie or its databook explain where/how he got the Rinnegan?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:06, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::See above. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC)